reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rumbler
The Royals Rumbler is a luxury SUV that made production in 2019 by Royals Automobile Manufacturers of Brazil, it served military forces across South America and private companies, whilst being a powerful V10 SUV which counters against the Mustang Blur along with the T98 Wombat SUV, it is known for having a reinforced chassis along with modern tools utilised today. Military Model "Park it there" - Runbler operator - First a civilian vehicle, the Rumber is an armoured vehicle which served in several South American factions across various continents in VIP protection and in military meetings, these SUVs are equipped with a light machine gun along with a rocket launcher for dealing with light anti-personnel whilst on patrol on the main roads, jungles and even the desert areas. Whilst being able to traverse these areas across the world, they have been found being used across the world by foreign forces, but mainly they were utilised by the New Andes Armada forces today because of the uprising that was causing people trouble within the continent. The Rumbler was first commissioned by Henrique Solano as his first act whilst in command of the New Andes Armada Forces during the South American Civil War, he proposed the vehicle for combat service due to it being armoured enough to deal with a battle tank when first deployed, but proved to be a more worthy foe to light armour and infantry it became a worthy asset to the faction. Development To be added... Civilian Model "Fast Off-Roader from Brazil" - Rumbler sales tagline - Due to their popularity, the Rumbler since 2019 had a commercial civilian version of the vehicle before they built any military based models for faction use, all-thou they lack composite armour plating and weapons the civilians can acquire armoured versions for an extra cost. Equipped with fire extinguishers by default along AM/FM radio for entertainment with some extras, whilst several civilian, authority and municipal versions were expensive at first they do work well when it comes with anything related to attacks on civilians, road blocks or anything related to escorts or something else. Combat Service Overall service within military forces and combat regiments have been going on since 2023, four years after the vehicle was released for civilian spec Royals Rumblers have been released onto the markets across American continents, Europe and the Middle East. Despite some of these vehicles being used for self defense and militant forces across most continents in South America and Eurasia, most of these vehicles were mainly used by the New Andes Armada's armed forces within all regiments of South America operating in their continent and Eurasia for scouting missions along with VIP transportation. Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Rumbler will be possibly based on the Rhino SUV from several early Need for Speed games such as Most Wanted & Carbon, but will come military themed. * It will feature similar references to several SUVs in existance, its base will possibly be based on a the second generation Range Rover, Rumblers will also compete with several combat SUVs in Reign of Conflagration like the GLRF's Ghost SUV. Category:Units Category:Units of the New Andes Armada Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Brazilian Origin